User talk:RonBerto
Welcome Welcome to the , and thank you for your contribution to the Shego page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out Wade's Room to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. Glad to have you here, and I look forward to working with you! :Mknopp (talk) 19:51, July 16, 2013 (UTC) — Note:' This is an '''automated message', please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Manual of style Welcome to the wiki. It is good to see you making contributions. However, please take the time to read the Manual of Style. You are making a lot of violations. If you have any questions, feel free to ask on the forums or talk page of a regular editor. Mknopp (talk) 22:46, July 18, 2013 (UTC) :I bid you welcome as well. ::chuckle:: Gotta say I was surpised to see my Ace of Kigo here. :Though here's the Sitch… this wiki is only for canon information. If it was not aired on show, we don't support it here. And if a Kigo-ist like me, the originator of the Ace of Kigo, can stay restrained to canon, I'm sure you can too. :However, I'm also in charge of our sister wiki, the KP Fanon Wiki, and would certainly welcome help there '''''as well. :--Love Robin (talk) 23:26, July 18, 2013 (UTC)